


Ronon Disarmed

by Bittersweet_Fable



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adorable fevered snuggles, Awkward Situation, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Sick Ronon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet_Fable/pseuds/Bittersweet_Fable
Summary: An illness sweeps through Atlantis and hits Ronon particularly hard. When a fever causes Ronon to hallucinate and lash out at those around him Jennifer tries a gentler approach and gets a surprising response
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Jennifer Keller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Ronon Disarmed

She was  literally hanging up her lab coat after a double shift when the call came through for her assistance;  in hindsight she should have seen some of this coming but  hindsight was a bitch…  Or 20/20 … Or something . Either way it was wholly unhelpful when trying to unwrap  a semi conscious  Ronon  from around your waist when he didn't  want to be unwrapped.

Ah yes, karma was the bitch.

* * *

“ I'm on my way John, what can you  tell me ? ” Jennifer  asked as she paced across the  quiet  med bay to grab a go-bag before running out the door .

“He's  hallucinating doc. Rob erts is down with a broken leg and Smith has a pretty nasty  cut on his arm , they'll be on their way  up  to  the bay now ”  Jennifer could hea r him curse softly down the com- line as something crashed nearby “we've managed to hole him up in his room but we've had to rig the doors to stop from closing otherwise  I think he'd try to climb the balcony to escape”

Jennifer picked up the pace as she sped past 3 men heading to the med-bay  “I'm nearly there  John; can you tell if  he's got tremors  in his hands  like the others did? if the fevers progressed this quickly then  he’ll be struggling to hold a knife” 

“One sec” Jennifer heard John  murmur in a soothing tone for a moment befo re a shout and more crashes were heard. Jennifer was close enough now to hear it down the corridor  and turned the corner just in time to see a group of soldiers blocking the corridor  part to allow John through. “Yup” he said as they both came to a stop “hands a re shaking but he ain't dropping that knife any time soon”  he eyed up her go-bag “any chance you’ve got a  tranq gun in that bag?” 

“ I'm afraid not,”  s he said tiredly  “ I'll have to do it the old fashion way" She winced, knowing this wouldn't go down well with John "and I'll have to be close”

John frowned,  already shaking his head  before he even started telling her how bad an idea it was going to be “none of us can get close enough doc, I'm not sure all 5 of us  could hold him long enough for you to jab him” 

Jennifer  pulled out the syringe and vial,  filling it while internally cursing  Pegasus Galaxy viruses, one of the many things in this  system that seem to put extra effort into killing them.  “This should have a mildly sedating effect once it gets into his system but it won't help us initially ” she glanced at the open door, barely making out the pacing figure in the darkened room, “I think I may have a chance but everyone else is going to need to be out of sight”

John was objecting again before she even drew breath; she held up a hand to stop him“ I'm aware how many protocols  this would be  breaking ” she paused and took in the stubborn expression set on Sheppard’s face “y ou can come” she conceded “ but only if you’re unarmed ”. Although confident in her authority as CMO during a medical incident Jen held her breath as John fought with himself. 

John let his disapproval be known but eventually  agreed that her plan was the only one that didn't guarantee  someone would get stabbed.

Jennifer's plan relied on Ronon not seeing either of them as threats. She hoped the strength of both their friendships might also help break through the  fevered thoughts.

* * *

“Ronon?” Jennifer called softly “it's me, Jennifer, can I come in?”  John watched from behind the doctor as Ronon stilled to watch her, fighting his instinctual  reaction to step between them when Ronon bared his teeth and locked eyes with the doctor. 

John watched as  Jennifer came within arms reach of Ronon, keeping her posture relaxed and open as she entered the room, speaking in a soft voice. John marvelled when he  saw Ronon’s posture slowly relax as  Jennifer reached up and lay her hand  on his shoulder, continuing to speak calmly, she ran her hand lightly down his arm and  gently  took the knife out of  Ronon's hand, all the while murmuring quietly about nothing important and never looking from Ronon's face.

John almost dropped the knife in shock when she passed it back to him without a glance.

Little Jennifer just disarmed Ronon. 

Ronon who not 20 minute earlier  was trying to behead anyone who came near him.

John's eyes flew back to the pair again when Ronon let out a growl but when nothing happened and Jennifer removed a n empty syringe from his arm John stayed where he was and watched  the two  with something akin to awe.

Jennifer smiled  up at Ronon who watched her with co nfusion and hurt  as she threw the syringe away  “it's ok Ronon, it ’ s all over. W hy don't you have a seat on the bed and I'll get you a glass of water” Jennifer guided him over with a light touch and waited for him to sit before finding a glass to fill. Once  she was assured he was holding the fluids down she sa t and began checking his vitals, aware that Shepard stood just a couple of f eet away staring at her like she had grown a tail . 

Ronon watched her closely as she  worked, eyes following her hands as they traced the vein in his arm and held the  stethoscope to his bare chest. When she tried to remove her hand he wrapped his overly warm one around her wrist, main taining his intent focus on her but staying silent .

Jennifer froze but kept her calm facade in place  “Ronon, you need to let me go now. You should get some rest, you'll feel better  on c -“ her sentence was cut off by a shriek as she suddenly found herself  flat on her back in the middle of the bed, pinned by the bulk of Ronon's body.

“Shit!” John swore and stepped forward in alarm, waving at his men to remain where they were. 

Jennifer futilely trying to push him off "Ronon, you need to get off me!". She froze  in shock  a moment later when she felt  soft lips caress her neck

“Jennifer” Ronon mumbled against her shoulder as a hand buried itself in her hair.

She realised John was able to step in and threw up her free hand to stop him “Wait” she hurriedly hissed, not wanting  to aggravate a delicate situation. John hovered uncertainly,  trying to ignore the  awkwardness of  the situation and watching closely for any further signs of distress from the Doctor. 

“ Ronon?” Jennifer tired again , he hummed a reply that thrummed through her body, at the same time  trying to lift the hem of her shirt “Ronon, you need to let my up, you need to sleep” 

“You so cool” he muttered, pressing his hot forehe ad ag ainst her shoulder , rolling to the side as a wide hand  splayed  against her  now bare  stomach “ Stay.  Tired. Sleep” 

Jennifer and John’s wide eyes met “ok big guy”  John spoke up as he stepped forward, tapping the arm wrapped possessively around Jennifer's waist “time to let go of the poor doctor” 

She  f elt the response more than she heard it, the growl was  deep and feral as his entire body tensed beside hers , eyes snapping to John without recognition “ Mine.” . Once John backed away  Ronon relaxed back and appeared to fall asleep .

This time  when their eyes met  she shook her head “if this is what will keep him  calm I'll stay” Jen stated “once the meds take effect he should gain some lucidity  but until then he'll sleep off the fever” John  looked stubbornly down at them “you're just a com call away if I need you ” she reminded him gently

She watched as John's instincts wared on his face “Ok doc" he finally sighed "but for the record, I think this is a bad idea” Jen nodded  her agreement but stayed where she was “call me if you need anything” he paused and swept his gaze over their tangled forms “anything”.

“Thank you, John, I'll be ok” he turned to leave “but if you could close his door on  the way out and maybe not give too many details to the people who ask?” Jennifer cringed  at the thought of the  rumour mill getting hold of this  information.

John smirked but nodded and left without another word.

Jennifer relaxed again Ronon's overly war m form and promptly fell asl eep. Throughout the night she would wake long enough to test Ronon's grip on her waist but never managed to get free. 

* * *

When Ronon woke just before dawn, fever gone and lucid at last,  he chose not to question why Jennifer Keller was wrapped around him, leg twisted with his, arm flung around his middle and her head resting on his shoulder. When she  wiggled infinitesimally closer and puffed a sigh across his chest Ronon decided to remain exactly where he was, he was sure she would explain in the morning .


End file.
